The Past Comes Back to Haunt
by Countrychick67
Summary: Unsettled disputes from the past are always going to come back to haunt us..he shouldnt of been so stupid as to think they'd just go away..


**This is my first fic! I wanna thank 2 kool 2 spell "kool" right for helping me alot with this..infact, it was kinda her idea, I just wrote it. Rachel your like awesome and your like the first friend I made on this site! Thanks! I hope you all like this!**

What is it about the weakling that makes everyone just want to hurt him/her?

Logan Mitchell, in grammar school, was usually a target to bullies. Always. He didnt really know what it was about him, maybe his shy personality, maybe his nervous looking smile, maybe his ability to suceed in school, alot of times children in the honors classes were usually a target, he didnt know why, though.

His past didnt help much, either. Untill the age of 11, Logan Mitchell live at home with his abusive father, and his mother ran out on him when he was four. So Logan would go to school and take crap from kids, then come come home just to take more suffering from his abusive father who hated his guts.

His three best friends had always tried to protect him from other kids. But sometimes mysterious bruises wound up that werent from other kids, yet from his father. After finding out at age 11 that Logan was being abused at home, Kendall, James and Carlos ignored Logan's pleads not to tell, and told anyway. was soon enough thrown in jail, and Logan's aunt agreed to take him in.

It almost seemed like after his father was thrown in jail, the bullying stopped, too. Kendall, James, and Carlos had said it was because they were entering middle school, and kids were machuring, and in middle school they dont tolerate that kind of nonsense.

So it seemed like after age 11, Logans life got a hell of alot better. His father was gone, and the kids were pretty much machure enough by now to not pick on Logan.

Untill..years later, when the boys were 16. Apparentlylike some teachers will say, _someone_ didnt machure over summer break.

Sixteen year old Logan Mitchell walks with his three best friends back to thier apartment at the Palm Woods.

"Oh, guys, wait," Logan stops, "I think I left my phone back at the studio. Im gunna go back and get it, I'll catch up with you guys later."

Logan rounds the corner and heads into the elavator. To his surprise, Logan sees another kid around his age in the elavator, too, when the doors open. Logan gives the other boy a warm smile, and to his surprise, the boy eyes him suspiciously, then says, "You look familiar..have we met before?"

Logan looks back up at the boy, brown eyes meeting blue, "I dont believe so. Where did you grow up?"

"Little Mari, Minnesota."

The raven haired boy smiles, "So did I. Maybe we've seen eachother around school. Or maybe-"

"Did you ever play football for the town league?"

Logan observes the boy, "I-I dont believe so, Im in a band, though. Its called Big Time Rush, you ever hear of it?"

The other boy scratches his head, "I think, maybe thats wear Ive seen you..or..wait. Is your name..." the boy pauses, "Logan Mitchell?"

Logan smiles, "Yupp, that's me. Who are you?"

Before Logan knows it, hes punched in the face, and kicked repeatadly. Having no idea what's going on, Logan tries to fight back, but it's no use. Logan quickly drifts into unconsiousness, and before he knows it, darkness takes over.

/

Dan Mitchell was a man in the drug dealing buisness. Having years of experience, the abusive drug dealer meant no games when dealing with this issue.

Yet, being the hypocrite he was, Dan Mitchell purchased drugs from another man over 6 years ago, by the name of Lenard. He owed alot of money to this Lenard man, and planned on repaying him back within the next few years.

But a year after, Dan and Lenard had some..issues. They opened up thier own little company, selling illegal drugs. All in all, they had some issues, and Lenard demanded his money immediatly.

Dan had agreed to pay it back by the end of the month, but that eventually failed. Within the next week, he was tossed in jail on the counts of child abuse.

Lenard, who raised his not too stable son, Matthew, went down in the dumps after that. They had lost alot of money within the next year, and spent years trying to pick themselves up. Luckily came the day Mathew was discovered by a talent agent, and was dragged to L.A. to make him and his father rich and famous.

Little did Logan know, that he just met up with Matthew in the elevators today.

**I really hope you like this so far for my first fic! I will try to update sometime soon, maybe by this weekend or early next week! Review please!**


End file.
